Whole
by Cookies-and-Ink
Summary: A collection of one - shots following Audrey and Percy's relationship on the 28th of August through the years of their adult life as they fall in love, have a family and grow old together. Written for the 'One Day Competition' and other challenges.
1. The Serenity Of Perfection - 1999

**A/N: **This collection of seven one shots has been primarily written for the 'One Day Competition'. I was given the date 28/02 and each of the OS's will be a snapshot of that day in different years and times of their relationship. This can also be read as a sequel to 'Falling In Love With Pin Stripes and Forget-Me-Nots'.

**The Serenity Of Perfection**

_28th Febuary 1999_

_"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life."_

Audrey sent a mental note of thanks to her boss for being so pig-headed about Mr Weasley's injuries. If Healer Phillips hadn't been so utterly adamant that nothing could be done, that Mr. Weasley would simply have to suffer until he died a merciful death after being cursed so badly at the battle she may not have fought so hard for the man, putting her reputation and career on the line with experimental techniques and potions.

"Percy, Audrey. You're about to go have dinner with the man call him by his first name." Audrey muttered to herself holding a dress up to inspect it. "And you're definitely not going to wear yellow."

He'd seen her with no make – up on, hair frazzled wearing blood stained scrubs so her being so nervous was highly illogical. No matter how many times she told herself that however she couldn't help the butterflies which were fluttering in her stomach. A date, she hadn't been on a date since she was a teenager and those had been far and few between considering she went to an all-girl's school where there were plenty of other, prettier options available for the picking.

Percy was taking her for dinner and a movie, the typical date although she was certain it was something of a novelty for him. Audrey had often told him of how her father used to take her to an old fashioned cinema with an interval in the middle where you could buy ice cream.

Her heart had near melted when he'd suggested with a slight smile, asking her if she knew a cinema to go to and she'd picked a drama that had come out recently. Her sister had suggested they go see some cheesy Rom-Com but Audrey had baulked at the thought knowing Percy would be horrified. A date didn't mean love or a relationship either she reminded herself firmly, settling for a pair of jeans that hugged her bum and a scoop neck purple sweater. The doorbell rang as she was hopping around trying to pull a pair of black strappy heels on, waving her wand over her hair to try and style it a little neater.

He was in a pair of dark slacks and a shirt, it was the first time she'd seen him without his customary suit. There was a bouquet of flowers to be put in a vase and a glass of wine drunk each before he offered her his arm and they stepped out into the crisp evening. She grinned up at him in the dim light of dusk, still accompanied by butterflies and the serenity of knowing this moment, right this second, everything was perfect.

* * *

Challenge and competitions this drabble has been entered in:

- The If You Dare Challenge for prompt #99 - Casablanca

- The Movie Quotes Drabble Challenge

- The "One Day" Competition.

- The One Shot A Day Competition.

- The Weasley - Potter - Prewett Category Challenge for 'Arthur Weasley'


	2. A Proposal Of Chaos - 2001

**A Proposal Of Chaos**

_28th February 2001_

"I hate family dinners." Percy said flatly and Audrey squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure we will make it through the insanity as best we can. They can only call us workaholics so many times after all." she said and Percy gave her a droll look before kissing her on the lips lightly.

"I love you. Thank you for making all this bearable."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, something which Percy pointedly ignored. After dating her red-haired gentleman she could now quite confidently say that she could read her boyfriend like a book – and that fact that Percy was pulling meant he was nervous about _something. _It certainly wasn't dinner tonight, after 'getting her son back' (a story which Audrey had been dramatically regaled with when first meeting Molly Weasley, an experience which had left her somewhat terrified of the boisterous lady.) Molly had ensured he was accepted back into the family by making a family dinner a regular event. They both had been scrutinised and teased for their – according to the Weasley family – traditional and boring relationship enough times to bear it with a smile now.

Audrey waited patiently for him to tell her what was going through his mind. It was a better tactic than asking him outright and just as she predicted within thirty seconds Percy took off his glasses to polish them on a cloth he conjured in mid – air.

"Harry is planning to propose to my sister this evening." Percy said. Audrey waited in confusion and when Percy didn't say anymore she mentally sighed, knowing the rest of the conversation was going to be like pulling teeth. Percy rarely was forthcoming when he was nervous.

"How wonderful! I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Most likely." Percy said slowly. "Harry asked my father for permission and then Dad flooed all of us. Harry apparently was a little nervous that we might kidnap and leave him for dead for taking our sister's virtue or some other clap trap."

Audrey's lips twitched at the use of 'clap trap'. His perchance for not swearing was both endearing and hilarious.

"I thought we should talk beforehand about it."

Audrey raised her eyebrows "You thought we should talk about Harry and Ginny getting engaged?"

"No. About marriage."

His eyes darted between hers and his hand which was tapping out a rhythm on his knee. Audrey didn't react for a moment, utterly floored before she took a slow breath.

"Percy, I love you with all of my heart but right now I'm sorry, I'm not ready to get married."

The look of relief which passed over his face stung and she knew Percy saw the flash of anger on his face because he flinched slightly before rushing out an explanation, words jumbling together in their haste.

"I was worried, we're older than them and I suppose are quite settled down, after two years of dating perhaps I thought when you saw Harry proposing that you too would want…"

She kissed him to shut him up.

"I am happy with how we are. When you propose to me it'll be the right time, that's not now. Stop worrying."

She left him on the sofa looking a mix of dazed and nervous again.

"I'm going to floo to your Mother's house and stall for you."

"Why?" Percy asked slowly and Audrey grimaced.

"Because whilst I have no wish to get married right now I'm not going to tell your Mother that."

Percy groaned and Audrey heard him swear into his hands as she grabbed the floo powder, gearing herself up for a night with his family.

"After a good dinner one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations." she mumbled to herself and at the Burrow, the good food made it all worth it.

* * *

Challenge and competitions this drabble has been entered in:

- The If You Dare Challenge for prompt #166 - Tie The Knot


	3. Molly - 2006

**Molly**

_February 28th 2006_

Children had originally never been part of her plan. Her career had always been her focus, she hadn't gone to Hogwarts because Nana had needed Audrey to look after her. Audrey never regretted the decision and the fact it made things harder, that she had to go to a school with minimal resources and constant staff changes, that she was scorned and unable to make friends even through med school because she wasn't one of _them_ – she hadn't let any of that stop her.

When she'd suggested changing things, new treatments and better ways of healing the patients she had been told by all levels of authority that traditionalism was something which should be embraced, that her hare-brained schemes were ridiculous and pointless.

Then things had begun to change. People started to notice her and her methods whilst still viewed with scrutiny weren't outright discarded any more until the point came where she found herself in charge of the Trauma ward, a consultant for the terminal or potentially terminal cases and then somehow one of the most senior members of staff. Two years happily married, seven years in love with a man who made her whole – everything had gone to plan.

Life wasn't easy but it had never promised to be and Audrey relished in the challenge.

Then they told her that her body was tarnished. Childbirth was an impossibility.

Now it was unobtainable Audrey found herself yearning for something more. At home her emotions spiked and then fell with Percy withstanding it all, the tears and the nights she would close off, the way she threw herself into work and pulled shifts worse than those she'd been forced to do during training. Work became an obsession as she focussed her experiments on pregnancy and different ways to heal couples who had been cursed by things out of their control.

It had taken arguments, several breakthroughs and Percy – her Percy who was the only one that could understand what work meant to her – forcing her to take two weeks holiday. They had gone away from it all, from civilisation and spent two weeks in the Canadian wilderness. Audrey thanked the Gods for her husband's idea every morning. In that log cabin they'd been able to reconnect and he showed her the research he'd done, heartbroken just like her but until then never showing it.

Becoming familiar with heart-stopping moments, the ones that feel like they stretch into eternity and you know from the moment they spring upon you that they are going to change your life was something Audrey wouldn't wish upon anyone. Yet here she sat, once more waiting for someone to tell her what path her family's life was about to take, all of their hopes and dreams in someone else's hands.

The phone rang two minutes late.

Percy made a small noise of distress as she gripped his hand tightly, her voice calm through the conversation after years of practice. He had faked being sick to be with her, the first sick day he'd even taken and all she could do was hope it was worth it. After what felt like no time at all she was putting the phone down with a shaking hand.

"She said yes." Audrey whispered faintly. The most beautiful smile she'd ever seen spread across Percy's face as he stared at her before pulling her into a kiss that she knew she would always remember.

"She said yes!"

He laughed as Audrey shrieked, throwing herself at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and lips kissing every inch of skin she could find.

"We're going to be parents." he murmured against the crook of her neck after they'd both calmed down and Audrey felt a tremor go through him.

All of this was down to Angelina. She had told Percy about her past, how she had been adopted as a child and helped both Audrey and Percy through the process of becoming eligible. A few months ago they had met a young girl called Patricia, living in a foster home three hours away with a imaginary unicorn called Gareth and a habit for asking more questions than Audrey thought possible.

They'd spent evening and weekends with her and now after what felt like no time the request had gone through. By the end of the week Patricia would be living in their house. She would be their daughter.

Audrey felt faint in the best kind of way, jubilation threatening to overwhelm her.

"She did make one request." Audrey said softly and Percy looked up, worry faint in his blue eyes.

"She wants to change her name, she doesn't want to be named after her mother which I think is very understandable."

Percy nodded. What that woman had done to their Patricia was unspeakable and if that woman ever left Azkaban Audrey silently swore she would kill her herself.

"Does she have any ideas?"

"Molly. She wants to be called Molly."

There were tears in Percy's eyes and she kissed him long and hard, her hands still shaking. A daughter.

They had a daughter.

* * *

This has been entered in the following competitions/challenges on the HPFC:

- The Key Signature Competition with D Major

- The Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge for Molly Weasley

- The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition for Nosebleed Nougat

- The HP Potions Competition for Black Fire

- The If You Dare Challenge for prompt #878 – Dawn of a New Age


End file.
